Shoran
Shoran is the main Protagonist of the Dragonball AU series. he is the son of Drako and the younger brother of Kaizu Biography Shoran is the son of Drako a powerful saiyan warrior and the younger brother of Kaizu, After his father's death at the hands of the evil Tyrant Lord Icer he was sent to Earth where he was found and nursed back to health by Master Lee. Lee taught Shoran everything he knew, he even attempted to teach Shoran his signature move The Neo Destruction wave. Shoran entered the Martial Arts Tournament and won but the former champion Daro vowed revenge against Shoran and formed the Assassin Force to kill him. eventually Shoran defeated the Asssassin Force even though they killed Master Lee, Shoran is then challenged to a fight by a mysterious fighter. The fighter easily defeated Shoran, he explained who he was and that Lord Icer was coming to destroy the Earth. Shoran trained with him for a year, then Lord Icer's Forces attacked. Shoran and his friends defeated all the soldiers that attacked, Icer decided to send his squadron to kill Shoran and his friends. They were able to defeat the Squadron but their leader Suji appeared, Shoran managed defeat him but Suji got desperate and he used his Body possession technique on Sora but Shoran pushed him out of the way and Suji possessed him. Sora didn't want to fight back because he didn't want to hurt Shoran, but eventually he got over it and Defeated Suju. Suji left Shoran's body and tried to get back into his own but Ray destroyed his old body, Suji ran out of time and his soul Died. Shoran was taken back to Kuro's Temple to recover, Then a scout arrived with a message from Lord Icer challenging Shoran to a battle, Sora decided to confront Icer himself. Appearance Shoran has Black spiky hair that hangs a bit to the right, he has a tail, when he lived on planet Saiya he wore black armour with brown shoulder and groin guards,white gloves and white boots but his was destroyed when he was attacked by Icer's soldier. Master Lee gave him his red Gi from when he was Shoran's age along with a yellow long sleeve undershirt, an aqua blue belt and black and white boots. Personality Shoran is Energetic and loves a good fight, he's cocky, arrogent but he's loyal to his friends and would sacrifice his own life to save them he even shows mercy to his enemies. if any of his friends are badly hurt or dead he would go into an uncontrolable rage and would show his opponent no mercy and would not hesitate to kill them. Techniques The Neo Destruction Wave- The Neo Destructon Wave is formed when Shoran cups his hands and draws it to his side then he concerntrates his ki to a single point and then he releases a blue sparkling beam. Master Lee tried to teach this to Shoran but it was too hard, Shoran then used it when Daro killed Master Lee. Full Power Energy Wave- This technique is formed when the Shoran concerntrates his ki into his hands and release a powerful beam. Shoran used this when he was being attacked by Icer's soldiers but when he learned The Neo Destruction Wave he barely uses this technique anymore. Meteor Breaker- Shoran charges his opponent and punches them in the jaw then he delivers a barrage of punches to his opponent's stomach then he punches them away and fires a Neo Destruction at them. He uses this technique against Suji. Combo Blast- This move is formed when Shoran combines his Neo Destruction Wave with Sora's Energy Wave to form a gigantic beam. Shoran and Sora performed this attack to kill Daro. Transformations Super Saiyan- this is the legendary transformation of the saiyan race and Shoran w as the saiyan in a thousand years to unlock this transformation. his appearance changes his hair and eyebrows turn gold and his eyes turn green. he unlocked this transformation after Icer killed his friends. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters